Harry Potter year 6
by Charmedbloody
Summary: The couples are as of this DracoGinny, HarryHermine, Albus Meriva, SnapeOC, FredOc, and GeorgeOc. This year is funny and romatic. Its R right now for later battle with blood shead. Stay tuned for year 7. (DONE)
1. The new DADA teacher

I don't own Harry potter. Boy to I wish. Or dating any of those hot men from the show. Please reviw this story and the others that I wrote. Thank  
you.  
  
Dumbledore sent and owl to her an hour ago. Were was her or and reply back. There is only three min's until Harry would be here. He felt something in his bones and needed her here to protect Harry. He headed down to the main dinning hall and looked over at the empty seat next to Snape. {Well she ever get here.} Snape long with everyone else looked at him as he took a seat. Snape was smileing that there was no DADA's teacher so far this year. Just then the students form 2nd to 7th all came in and sat down. Dumbledore got more worried by the sec. Then the new first years came in and was sorted into there houses. Still she didn't show. She didn't show until they all started eating dinner.  
  
Flint walked well ran in "I'm sorry but there is a figure here that says that they are the new DADA teacher proffcer Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked at the figure that walked in with a women that was the same hight has the figure. Plus three house elfs as well. "I'm sorry that I'm late my old friend. I have made it almost in time." Snape looked at the women but noticed that it wasn't her talking. She was beautiful. But knew there was something different about her and the figure. The dark figure pulled back her hood and everyone gasped. "I love that sound. Everyone thinks I'm a guy. giggles But I'm not. Arwen why don't you show the house elfs were they will be staying. And meet me in my office I want to talk to you." The girl called Arwen bowed and took the house elfs there with the help of Dobby. The women walked along side Griffidor and patted Harry on the head. "I knew your father well Harry. You look a lot like him and your grandfather as well." The women's smile was friendly even when she looked at Hermine. "I knew your grandparents well dear. They were great and powerful purebloods like you are. You didn't know that you were. The grangers aren't your real parents. Your mother was going to be harmed by Voltermort him self. But he feard your grandfather very much so. Your grandfather is Dumbledore him self deary." There were gasped heard all around. Everyone even Draco of the students and everyone in the staff but the headmaster all looked at her. Dumbledore spoke up then "Welcome Lady Rose to the school. Or should I call you by your title?"  
  
Lady Rose smiled and shook her head "Just call me Lady Rose, Albus that's what I tell you every time you call me with my title. Arwen made me take her with me. You know how she is about me going any were." Albus nodded his head "My I think you grow more glowing every time I see you." Lady Rose laughed as she sat down beside Snape. "You havn't seen me since you were just 18 at Dumstring were I tought you everything that you needed to know." Albus smiled at her as she started eating what looked like a square cookie that was really elven bread and a side salad with a glass of pupkin juice. "You all make keep eating. And Harry after your done eating there and every night after dinner you will report to Proffcer Rose to help you keep you know who out of your mind. And to get you ready for the battle that may soon be heading for Hogwart's very doors." The children were thinking of nothing but Hermine, Harry, and there sexy new teacher. And woundering what she was blushing about at this point in time. Lady could here there voices in there head. She was done eating and headed to her office to talk to Arwen and wait for Harry. 


	2. Arwen does some talking

Lady Rose looked at Arwen who was sitting on the floor and shook her head. "I'm back Arwen." Arwen looked at her and smiled "Very well your highness." Lady sat down at her desk and looked at Arwen. "While we are hear no one and I mean no one may call me by my title. Do you under stand me then?" Arwen nodded her head. "Very clearly your highness." Lady nodded her head then looked down at her desk. "Cover your elven ears with your hair and go open the door for Harry Potter please." Arwen looked taken a back about having to hide her elven ears. She never say anything to Lady Rose. Her elven ears were always hidden from view. Unless she was takeing care of some elven's that were sick or dieing. She went and opened the door and smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry. My Lady waits to see you." Harry fallwoled Arwen threw the class room into Lady's office. Arwen spoke up since Lady wasn't looking up at all. "You were right as always miss. Harry is here to see you." Lady didn't look up still but answered anyway. "Very good. You may go to sleep now. And I will go here shortly. Now another word Arwen. Harry good to see you. How is your family?" Harry looked from Arwen to Lady and shook his head away from the thought that they were together. "Well I blew up my uncle last night. My godfather is still on the run. But other then that everything is peachy." Lady Rose looked up then. Her green eyes glowing brightly in the dim light. Then the candles lit them self as by magic. With out Lady looking at them. "If you want to know Harry. Arwen is an oldest and dear's friend of mine. She's even older then the headmaster of yours. I'm even older then both of them. But that's a tale for some other time. Time for your training." They walked into the class room and started.  
  
Mean while Arwen walked along the dungeons heading to Lady's room to make sure there was a bed in there. Since she made sure she was there for the Queen of the Rose's. Snape looked at Arwen as she walked past him. "Um miss what or who are you looking for?" Arwen stop and stared at the dark hair man that was sitting beside Lady at dinner. "I was looking for Lady's room so I may make sure that they are reay for her for when she comes down from the tower." Snape pointed to the door next to his class room. "Her room is right there Arwen is it." Arwen smiled at him "Thank you Snape. Lady told me everything. But I fear tomorrow I must go. And keep my lady's castle fit for her. But I do belive that I will see you again." Snape bowed and walked passed Fred Weasley who came down to see the fair faced women. "Hello miss." Arwen looked at Fred and smiled. "Oh its just you Fred I see. You know those new twins that joined your house and year. Mary Ann and Linda, Lady wanted me to ask you and hopefully your brother would keep and eye on them. Their parents are friends of her's. And she would be very happy to know that two good looking twin boys would look out after them. If you think your brother wouldn't mind?" Fred smiled "Me and my brother would be happy to do it. George told me that they were good looking. I fell sleep sitting there. I had a late night." Arwen laughed "Then you should go to bed then Fred." Fred nodded and left. Arwen opened the door and saw that everything was already taken care of. "Good old kids. Always looking after there mum." Arwen sat down on the floor and went into and elven sleep. 


	3. A little of Lady Rose's story

Harry had more brusies then he ever had in his life so far. He limped back to the common room and enter the room. He saw Hermine sitting on the couch stareing into the fire. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She still hadn't noticed that he sat down beside her. "Hermine is everything alright?" Hermine jumped and looked at Harry who was grining at her. "Just schoked from what Lady Rose told me today. I just wounder what her title is and why did she wait until now to tell us all this?" Harry surged his shoulders. "I don't know. But at least she told us so we can feel better about are self's and things around us. But I'm here for you Hermine." Hermine smiled at Harry "I know that Harry." Hermine kissed Harry on the for head and stood up. "You should go to bed Harry. We got a long day ahead of us both." Harry nodded has Hermine walked way and headed up the stairs to her room. After she was out of sight Harry wisperd "I love you Hermine. I will never leave you." A tear fell from his face. Hermine at that point in time said the same thing mostly. "I love you Harry Potter. The Boy that lived hold my heart in the palm of his hands. And he better never leave me." They headed to there rooms and went to bed.  
  
Mean while Lady was heading from her office to the dungeons heading to her room to sleep. Before classes started she had to make Sure that Arwen had what looked like food and water. Since she was sending her back by a teleport. She didn't relies in her thoughts that a figure cloaked in black was follwing her. "Hello Lady." Lady turned around and stared right at Snape. "Yes what do you want Snape?" Snape smiled at her "What kind of name is Lady Rose?" Lady Rose smirked a Snape like smirk "I don't know what kind of name is Servures Snape?" Snape laughed then "Its my family name. It was my great uncles name." Lady Rose smiled then "I am the Lady of the Rose's. That's what I am called. But I do have another name." Snape looked at her then. "What is it then?" Lady smiled and said something in elvish. "What did you just say?" Lady smirked "I said the never dieing Queen of the Rose's. The gurdian of the elves the house or pure blood. Good night Snape." She turned and headed down the dungeons and went into her room with a smirk. "Let him figure out who I really am on his own." Snape on the other hand stood there stareing after her. After she disperd. "That name I rember is being told to me once before. thinks a few mins. My god Dumbledore sent and immortal in this school. My god this women can never die or age. She still looks young. But she's older then this earth. Why is that?" A voice and images was heard and seen in his head at that point in time {A child born to a family told that the child would kill them all. 'Kill the child.' Cried the village of elves. 'no please don't kill my child.' Cried a women holding the baby close to her. 'Give her to the goddess to take care of.' Crys of aggrement was heard. A group of men took the baby way from the child and took her to a temple and layed the baby there. The baby was still sleep. A women walked out of the temple and stared at the little bundle. 'Oh poor Lady Rose, Princess of the rose's. I will care for you so you may prove them wrong.' The women glowed showing that she was a goddess not a mere mortal. She cared for the child until in elven years she was 15 years old. 'I'm sorry Lady but you must go to the house of Dragon. He has made me a promese that he will not turn you into an elven vampire. Go child.' The 15 year old elven girl walked for miles until she came to the house of an vampire pure blood. 'Ah welcome Lady Rose to my home. Your so unlike how Dark discrpied you to me. Your room is on the secound floor to the right. You must be tired. Go sleep and in the moring I will tell you what you may do for me.' Lady went to her room were after she put her stuff away she fell sleep. Dragon crept into her room and smiled to him self. He will take care of those elven's with her. Dragon bent down and bit her neck. And turned her into a vampire. Dragon left the room letting her stay there until tomorrow night.} Snape fell to the ground with a groan he went into his office and pulled out a bottle of fire wiskey and drank the whole bottle. He past out there and didn't wake up until moring. 


	4. Hangover Snape

The next moring was something. Snape woke up with a hang over. He took a drink of something that he kept right beside his bed. And he was right as rain again. He got dressed and headed up to the main dinning room. He started thinking about everything that had happen the night before. Before he drank the whole bottle of Fire wiskey. He enterd the dinning room and saw that Lady Rose wasn't even in there. He went and sat down at his normal seat. He looked over at Dumbledore and wisperd to him. "So were is Lady Rose?" Dumbledore pointed to the door. Snape turned and gasped as he stared. Lady Rose enterd with her hair up still hiding some of her ears. Lady Rose smiled as she walked up Harry. "I hope your not to brused for today's lesson's Harry. And that the women you are madly in love with will find out that you are in love with her by the end of the class period." Lady smiled at Harry's bright red face. Lady walked past but didn't miss the question that Ron and Hermine asked him at the same time. "What is she talking about? And who is the girl Harry?" Harry didn't look at anyone at the table and shook his head. Lady Rose sat down beside Snape and was smileing brightly at this point in time. "What are you so happy about Lady?" Lady smirked "Nothing that you need to worry about." Everyone in the room started eating there break feast at that point in time. After Lady ate her food she got up and went to class. Snape's eyes looked after her until she walked out of the class room. He mentally kicked him self for doing that. A voice was heard in his head {Like what you see Snape old boy.} Snape snarled at that and got up and went to his class.  
  
Lady Rose knew that Snape was near her. She kept on walking until she got to her class. She just saw Arwen off into her teleport. And knew that she got there safely. She sat there until her first class of the day was Slytern and Gryffndor 7th years. She saw that Fred and Gerorge was sitting beside Mary Ann and Linda. Fred was wispering something into Mary Ann's ear when she giggled. "Welcome class to your 7th year and your last year in Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardy. I hope you all had a wounderful summer and are ready to get to craking on your N.W.E.T's today were going to learn how to tell the differnts between a pure blood elf and your normal house elf's." She looked at the class with a grin as she walked to the back of the class to tell them what page and to watch the slide show. "Please turn to page 482 in your work books. You see a picture of a pure blood elf standing beside a house elf. Can someone tell me what they see when they look at the two?" She turned on the slide show. And the picture that they saw in the book was the same that was on screen. Fred raced his hand first. "Yes Fred what do you think?" Fred looked at Lady Rose and answerd "Well one's taller then the other so that's one key point. And I think they both can do magic since the house elf's can." Lady smiled "Your right about the high. Not all pure bloods could do magic. There was a clan called the Rose's that the females could do magic. But the magic they could do was make rose's. And the Pure bloods wouldn't do your house work. Another name for them was the Fair foke." The bell told for her other class. "Read page 487 and I want a scroll 4 feet long on the differnts of elf's on my desk on Friday." They all left her class room. She sat there waiting for the 6th years of the same house's to show. 


	5. Harry and Draco admint who they love

Her 6th years walked into the class room and took there seats. "Welcome 6th years. Today were going to learn a spell to make are oppent tell us what ever we want to know. Harry will you come here a min. Harry knew what was going to happen but went up anyway. "Now Harry there is nothing to be afried of. Tell me what I want to know. (I don't know latin.) Harry stood there stary eyed. "I will tell you whatever you want to know." Lady smirked she knew what she was going to ask him. "Harry what are your feelings towards Draco, Ron, and Hermine?" Harry just looked at Lady as he answerd. "I think Draco is a rich brat that needs to leave off of my friends and the women I love. Ron is my best friend who isn't all that good at Quitish as he like to be. Even thow he is getting better at it. And Hermine sigh I love her with all my heart. I would never leave her. Not even in death would I leave her side. Nothing at all..." Lady waved a hand in front of his face and Harry went back to normal. "I told you that she would know by the end of class Harry. I pared you all up with people. Harry your with Hermine, Ron your with Draco, and Nevile your with Lavnder." They all went to there people and said the same spell. Harry asked Hermine how she feels about him. He then kissed her on the cheek after she told him that she loves him. Hermine asked Harry how long he felt this way toward her. And he told her since 2nd year when she got hurt.  
  
Ron asked Draco what he thought of him, Hermine, Harry, and his family. "Hermine is a pure blood that has got to be a joke. Harry is a joke as well. He is sposed to kill Voltermort. I don't think so. You Ron are a weak Wizard that could easy be killed. Your twin brothers should do something better with there time then blow things up. Your older brothers are just like your father dum. Your sister Ginny. Is an Angel that I'm in love with. With all my heart." Ron pushed Draco in the face for saying what he did. "How dare you Draco be in love with my sister. And say what you said about my family." Draco glared at him but didn't say anything. Nevile found out that Lavnder thought he was cute. And she found out that he thought she was pretty. "Ron that will be 10 points away for punching another student in class." The lunch bell rang and they all went to lunch but Lady Rose. She just sat there in class. She waved her hand as the last student walked out of class. A golden light apper in the room standing right beside her. "Hello Dark. And want to you need of me today?" Dark smiled down at the elf queen. "Voltermort is moveing closer by the min. Hurry with the training of Harry." Lady nodded her head as Dark vanished out of the room. 


	6. The rest of Lady's story

Snape was sitting there in lunch eating when it hit him that Lady Rose wasn't even in there eating beside him. He let his eyes look at everyone. He saw that Ron was glaring at Draco for what he didn't know or cared about. He saw that Harry and Herminie were closer then they normal was. And that Harry just kissed Herminie on the cheek. After lunch he did all his classes up until dinnertime then went to dinner. He wanted to talk about Lady Rose at dinner since he couldn't at lunch. But she never showed up at dinner either. After dinner he was going to go check on Lady when another vision hit him. {'Wake my pretty little Lady. You must go do something for me.' The girl on the bed stood and nodded her head. 'Yes Master, Who do you want me to kill?' Dragon smirked 'I want you to kill the elf royal family. The elves of the rose's." The elves/ vampire girl nodded her head 'It will be done Master.' Dragon smirked as she left. ' Drink there blood my love.' Lady Rose appeared in front of the great king of the rose's who was really her father. 'Who are you? You look like my wife.' Lady looked at him and smirked evil. The king backed away. 'Your supposed to be dead.' Lady ad vanished on him and showed her fangs. 'I am now. I'm an elven vampire now old man.' She then killed the man. And everyone else in the castle and town's foke was also killed. She gained everyone's powers since she drank their blood. That doesn't normally happen. Lady flew back to Dragon and stood before him. 'It has been done.' Dragon smiled and kissed Lady on the lips. But then four wizards showed up in the room. 'Hello Dragon and Lady Rose is it. We were sent by the Goddess Dark to kill you Dragon and turn Lady Rose back into her pure elven self. ' Dragon growled and before he could attack the spell was done and he was a pile of dust. And Lady Rose fell to the ground. A tall dark looking Wizard that kind of look like Snape picked her up and cared her out of the castle whispering into Lady's ear. 'We will meet again my elven love. Maybe not in this life time but in another we will meet and fall in love.' The man cared Lady back to the temple and placed her on the bed in there. And to seal his promise he softly kissed her on the lips. As he stood and walked out of the temple he whispered words 'your mine my elven love.'} Snape shook all over as he fell down again. He disised its best if he went to bed and if it happens again then he go see madam Pomfrey. He didn't see that Dark was standing behind him and followed him until he went into his room. {He needs to know more.} [Who needs to know more of what Dark?] {Nothing Lady now go to sleep.} Then the whole castle was sleep.  
  
Snape took a shower and washed his hair. He didn't normal do such a thing. He went to bed with nothing on but a pair of silk green boxers that had black snakes on them. He fell sleep as soon has his head hit his pillow. {Dark walked into the room and looked down at the elven princess sleep on her bed. 'My poor dear but this must happen. I'm sorry for this. But I cast your soul into the earth's core. May you never age in your beauty or in look? The only age will be how old you grow everyday until you see the wizard again. And become his lover and his wife. Your mind will stay sharp as well.' A glow formed around Lady Rose making her glow brightly the light then dim. Lady Rose looked up at Dark then. 'The world is going to think that your kind is only a dream a wish of what isn't really there. I'm sorry Lady.' Lady then past out again. 'May you live for thousands of years my friend.'} Snape woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. "God I think I need to go have a talk with Lady anyway." 


	7. Love is in the air but for how long

The next morning Snape got up and went to break fest. When he entered the room he saw that Lady Rose was sitting in her seat smiling brightly. Snape on the other hand was in his dark moody place were he normal is. Lady looked right at Snape and smiled grew smaller. {She knows that I know something about her past.} Lady looked down at her plate as she went back to eating, as Snape grew closer to her. [Yes I know Snape. And that you might have some questions for me.] Snape blinked at this soft voice that was in his head. But knew who it was. He sat down beside Lady Rose and starting eating his food. Lady Rose and Snape looked up at the students. Lady smiled at Harry, Ron, Herminie, Ginny, and Draco who looked like he just got another black eye. [I guess I got to do something about that.] Then to everyone's surprise there was a golden and a black rose formed over Ginny and Draco's head. Snape glared sharply at Lady Rose then looked stunned. Everyone say that over Snape's head there was a green rose and a black rose wrapped around each other. The green rose was glowing very brightly. {What did you do Lady?} Snape was now glaring at her. Lady looked up and saw the roses and turned very white. "Oh no." Lady got up and looked at everyone in the room. Her magic was backfiring. Over everyone's heads there was different colored rose's growing over there heads. Over Dumbledore's and Minvira's there was two golden rose's forming over there heads. "Dam that's not how it was supposed to go." A voice was heard so everyone heard it. Snape and Lady knew who it was it was Dark. "Lady this was the way of your spell. My silly little elf queen. Your soul before I made you immortal was bound to a wizard by the name of James Morgan. Mr. Snape happens to use to be him in a past life. So now that to lost soul mates over thousands of years found each other. The spell that James cast on you and him would find each other and it has happen. Its that wonderful?" Lady hissed low in her throat. "You fool. Do you know what you just unleashed that's never to feel love again? She wants no love even is I did." Lady Rose turned on her heel tears falling hard now as she walked more like ran out of the room.  
  
Snape and the others stared after her. Wondering what she was talking about. And if this person was right in calling her an elf then the parents are going to get mad. Dark frowned "I forgot about her dark half. Shit if she comes lose and attacks the students then god help you all." Snape stood slowly and walked to the door. "Some darkness shouldn't be relished ever Dark. Maybe now you have relished that. By harming her in this kind of way." Snape walked out the door. Draco blushed when he saw Ginny was staring at him. Ginny smiled at the sight of Draco's blush. It made him blush more at that fact. After break feast they all headed to there classes. And another day of Snape trying to get a word into Lady happened again but with out the visions. In Lady Rose's last class she sent them to dinner a whole five min early. Lady Rose locked the door and sat there staring at the brick walls. She knew that Bloody Rose wanted to come out for a bite of the witch's and wizards that were down stares. Bloody's voice was talking to her in her head. "You know Lady. Snape isn't that bad looking. I wouldn't mind shagging him once in a while. Even if you say marry him or not." Lady Rose blushed at that and smiled a little. "I will go eat if you tell me you will not bite any of the students. Snape you can just in the most delightful way. And with his say so. You under stand me Bloody." A 'Yes' was heard even though it had a hiss like sound to it. Lady Rose got up and went down to dinner with a skip in her step. But Snape wasn't too happy. More to the point he was down right pissed that the DADA teacher was a vampire, and more to the point an elf to boot. 


	8. That night and the moring after

When Lady Rose entered the dinning room Snape got up and left. Lady  
looked at Snape who just walked past her not even looking at her. Lady  
sat down and ate her dinner in quiet. After everyone went to bed she  
went down to the dungeons to go have a word with Snape. She knocked on  
his classroom's door a ruff "Go away" was heard. Lady Rose tried to  
open the door but it was magically locked. She just teleported her  
self into the room that Snape is in and glared right at Snape. "What  
do you want elf?" Lady shook her head trying not to get pissed at him.  
"Your drunk. And we are on duty tonight." Snape glared at Lady. "I'm  
not drunk. I just had a couple drinks of fire whiskey." Lady walked  
closer to him and glared rights back him in the same matter that he  
was glaring at her. "Go to bed Snape. I will cover for you." Snape  
stood as Lady turned and started to walk towards the door. "I will not  
be told what to do by a silly little elf." He advanced on her and  
stood toe to toe with her. Lady glared up at him. "Silly little elf. I  
think not Snape. If you don't go to bed now I will make you go my  
self. And trust me I will." Snape laughed, "I like to see you try  
elf." Then kissed her on her lips. Lady gasped Snape smirked and stuck  
his tongue down her throat. Lady started to back up but Snape's arms  
came up around her back and held her in place. He put one hand into  
her hair to keep her lips on his. Snape was the one to break the kiss  
off first. Snape licked his lips and smirked "Taste like sugar." Lady  
blushed and licked her own lips. "Taste like honey." Snape smirked and  
kissed her again. This time Lady was kissing him back. Everything on  
them matched. Her hips fit nicely into his and they were grinding into  
his. Snape moaned into her mouth. Meanwhile in the room of  
requirements Draco was making out with Ginny in one bed. Harry and  
Herminie were getting it on in another bed. Fred with Mary Ann, and  
George with Linda were in two different beds, and on the couch was Ron  
and Susan Bones was getting it on. They were all getting it on hot and  
heavy they were steaming up the windows. In another room the  
headmaster was getting it on with the head of Grinffidor.  
  
The next morning Lady Rose woke up in bed with Snape. She looked over  
at him and saw that he was still sleep. She wore him out big time with  
how many times they did it and were they did it in his room. She  
pulled back the covers and stared at his chest. It was nice and broad  
shoulders. A little bit of black hair on the upper part of his chest,  
he also has a nice six-pack. He was nicely built in the lower parts.  
Nice and long and thick as well. She looked up at his face and saw  
that he was staring at her. And she blushed bright red. Snape smirked  
and stared at Lady after he pulled her back down and pulled the cover  
back over him. He noticed that she was nicely built even throw she had  
green hair. She had the most licks able, the most kissable, and the  
most nibble body that you didn't want to get out of bed to go to work.  
Or to not get out of bed at all. He made a mental note as he stared at  
her body. Nice breast that fit nicely into his hand. Nice shapely legs  
for being six feet seven inches. The cutest little feet that right at  
that point in time he wanted to nibble. He pulled her up to his chest  
and kissed her on the nose. "Tell me this is a dream. If it is then  
don't wake me up." Lady laughed softly "Its not a dream. But don't we  
have to see the students off to hogsmage?" Snape shook his head "No we  
don't. We get to spend all of today in bed if we wanted to." Lady  
smiled and ran a hand up and down his chest. "I say bed." Snape  
laughed and was kissed by Lady on the lips. Those that was in  
requirements woke up in there own rooms with the women they was making  
out with.  
  
(In joy Oreo) 


	9. ATTACK! vampire style

It was the most wonderful weekend that Lady Rose has had in years. On  
Monday morning she was so sore she wasn't sure how she was able to get  
up, take a shower, plus get dressed. It was around lunchtime when Mr.  
Malfoy showed up looking pissed with his long blond hair blowing out  
behind him. "How dare you Dumbledore for having a elf teach these  
young minds? Good heavens knows what she's teaching them about are  
kind or her own that are just house elf's." Before anyone could say  
anything to clam him down. Lady Rose stood up and hissed low in her  
throat. In venom laced voice she spoke "How dare you sir. For saying  
things that you have no right to speak of boy. I may be an elf. But  
I'm a powerful one at that could easily kill you with just a snap of  
my fingers. Leave now and never come back here again. Or be careful of  
what rose's that you smell. They will kill you." Mr. Malfoy looked at  
the elf that was walking closer to him. "Is that a treat?" Lady Rose  
smirked "No. It's a promise. And your elf's are under my rule." Mr.  
Malfoy looked into her eyes and saw darkness and evil. "Who are you?"  
Lady Rose smirked at him. "I am Queen of the Rose's, the never dieing  
elf. I am one of the last of the pure blood elves. And sir your weak  
spells can't harm me." Lady Rose turned her back on him as he muttered  
the killing curse. He got it out but it was to late for him. Lady Rose  
turned fangs bared as she jumped onto him as she bit into his neck and  
drank his blood. Screams and faints at there teachers attack on a pure  
blood wizard shocked them all. Draco smirked "Well he got what was  
coming to him." After Lady drank his blood she broke his neck. She  
hissed at his dead body "I can't be killed but you can." She wiped the  
blood away and turned at looked at everyone. Her eyes going from red  
back to green again. "Sorry if you wish of it Dumbledore I will leave  
at first light." She turned and ran out of the room crying. The look  
on Snape was pure discussed.  
  
After the body of the late Mr. Malfoy was sent away. The head guy of  
magic looked at the teachers and asked, "Who did this?" Snape answered  
never looking up. "Lady Rose. The new DADA teacher." The guy 'Hmm' a  
while then shook his head "I told her to keep her vampire self in  
check. What did he do to be killed?" The teachers told him he used the  
killing curse on her. Then she turned around and killed him. The guy  
laughed and looked at Dumbledore when he spoke again. "She will  
protect those she care's about. This school, Harry, his friends, and  
her lover Snape. Goodnight" He then left and Dumbledore got up and  
went to talk to Lady who was packing. "Hello Dumbledore." Albus smiled  
and spoke before she did "You may stay. You shocked us all down there.  
But everyone will be fine after their parents fine out that you  
protected them all." Lady turned and looked at Albus "I was thinking  
sir that since Harry's godfather is dead and his aunt and uncle don't  
really care about him. That he could come and live there until he gets  
married and has children. Even then he could stay as long as he  
liked." Albus smiled "You will have to talk to him about that. And  
give Snape time to get over the surprise of seeing a women he cares  
about drink the blood of his friend." Lady nodded and saw Albus out.  
Harry was standing outside the door holding Herminie's hand. "Come in  
Harry and Herminie. I have something to tell you." Harry nodded and  
they walked in "Harry I know that since your godfather is dead you  
wanted to move away for your aunt and uncle and live away from them.  
I'm offering you a room in my castle. And you may stay after you marry  
and have children. You may think about it as long as you want." Harry  
smiled "Is the room going to be bigger then the cupboard that I used  
to live in?" Lady laughed, "It's bigger then the room you're staying  
in now here at hogwarts. I have a bigger home to sports all wizard and  
witch schools." Harry smiled and stood up "I accept the invite Lady  
Rose. Or should I say Queen." Lady smiled "Just call me Lady when were  
not in class. That's my real first name." Harry then by Herminie  
hugged her. She watched them walk away down the dungeons. She saw  
Snape there who glanced at her then went back into his office. Were he  
got drunk again. 


	10. Hang over Snape again

The next morning Snape had a hangover. He also heard a lot of noise  
going on out side his room, then a female's scream. He ran to his door  
in nothing but his boxers. He looked out side his door and saw Lady  
Rose crying. Snape walked over to her. "What happen?" Lady Rose  
couldn't speak just pointed in the room. Snape looked in and almost  
threw up. In Lady's office lay what looked like a half a dozen house  
elves. But they were cut up into pieces their blood looked fresh like  
it was just done before she got there or in front of her. "Oh my god  
who would do such a thing?" Lady turned away from the door and into  
Snape's chest "It was Voltermort. He thinks he can get me into killing  
everyone in this school or at least you. He wants my powers to kill  
Harry Potter." Snape looked down at her. "That basturd! What does your  
powers have to do with anything." Lady turned to the door and with a  
wave of her hand the door closed. She looked up at him with her green  
eyes glowing. And not with tears they were glowing with power. "I  
could easily kill anyone in this castle. Turn it into something else.  
The power to bring your soul mate back from the dead, the power to  
heal the sick and dieing with just a mere touch, plus the power to  
bring you closer to your one true love. Your on soul mate." Snape  
blinked then and woundered if her just thought he saw her eyes glow.  
"Did you use your powers on me?" It had to be answered "No. I was  
helping Ginny and Draco and something went wrong with the spell. It  
was only to show your true love if you pick the two. It showed  
everyone's soul mate." Snape nodded his head remembering what happen  
the other day. "You better get dressed so we can deal with this." Lady  
nodded "The battle begins today." With a wave of her hand they were  
both dressed. The look of a battle scared women is what Snape saw. "We  
better make the students ready." Lady nodded as they ran to Albus to  
tell them the battle is on. 


	11. Handing over the great weapon

Lady, Snape, and the other teachers stood there as Lady told them  
everything about her past life plus about the dead house elf's that  
were diced up in her room. There were gasped heard all threw the room.  
"So what do we do Albus?" Albus didn't look up at anyone when he  
answered "We keep the children 5th year and younger in the school and  
let those in the 6th and 7th year fight along side us if Voltermort  
attacks tonight. Is there a chance for that to happen Lady?" Tears  
were falling from her face now. "There will be no battle unless I hand  
my self over to Voltermort my self. I don't want anyone hurt in this.  
So I'm going to turn my self over to him. Bloody is on the same side  
as me. She will do you no harm." Snape looked pissed "You will do no  
such thing Lady do you hear me." Lady looked at Snape as she walked  
over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "If I don't. Everyone  
will die in this castle if I can't at least see were Voltermort  
weakness is so Harry may use it against him." Lady then with a flash  
was gone from the room. Snape ran to the door and threw it open.  
"LADY!" But her voice wasn't heard. She wasn't even in the castle  
anymore.  
  
Voltermort sat there on his chair smiling about the reports of the  
muggles that were cut open and there bloods were spreading like rivers  
of waters. Just then Lady Rose appear in front of him and glared at  
him. "Stop this attack on the school and the muggles and I will go  
with you. On my own free will." Voltermort smirked and stood up and  
walked around her smirking evilly. "You will be coming no mater what.  
Come in children." Lady turned as she saw her 4 children that all  
lived on there own and no words with there fathers. "Amy, Linda,  
Damian how. Voltermort let my children go. You're pissing off the  
wrong elf." Voltermort smirked as he raised the hair from the girl's  
neck to show Lady a collar that was just plain silver. Lady's eyes  
were turning red now a sign that Bloody was taking over Lady's body.  
She could feel the fang's growing. Her hair went from green to red.  
"Let them go Voltermort. Or I will kill every living being in your  
camp." Voltermort walked up to Bloody now and smiled "If I am killed  
so will your children. And I don't plain on dieing this night." Bloody  
laughed and smirked at him as she grabbed his neck and squished hard.  
"You forget your place wizard. And you don't know what I can do. I can  
bring back the dead. So shove off." She bared her teeth and walked  
over to her children and kissed them on the forehead whispering in  
their heads that they will not die this night. Her son just looked at  
his mother like he didn't care what happen. He knew that next year he  
was taking his mothers powers that he was not aloud to have. The  
collar around her children's neck vanished. The look in their mother  
eyes told them to run for it. Her children got up and ran for their  
lives. Bloody turned and smiled with her fangs showing as she stared  
at Voltermort. "Lets see if you can beat Harry tonight." So the got up  
and left for the battlefield. 


	12. The battle and the end of the 6th year

Bloody Rose and Voltermort neared the school. Bloody Rose sent a river  
of blood right threw the school. With the ghost words of her good side  
whispering "The battle at the front gates. Time for Harry to kill  
Voltermort." Albus looked at Harry then at Snape then he spoke. "Years  
1st threw 5th will stay in the school in this very room. Years 6th and  
7th will come with me and the teachers but Madam Sprout who will stay  
with the librarian and the nurse to take care of the hurt students  
until I enter this room again." They got up 6th, 7th, and the students  
to battle. There was no way they could get a hold of those they needed  
to. Everyone in Harry Potters army was worried but in a way they knew  
they could do it. They walked out side and stood toe to toe with  
Voltermort and Bloody Rose.  
  
Snape was pissed seeing Lady Rose on the side of Voltermort. Harry's  
army was around him until Bloody Rose spoke up as she stepped up  
front. "You think that you knew me. But you never did. I faced what  
controlled me forty million years ago when I first became a vampire  
elf. Now I know what side I fight on." She turns and faces Voltermort  
as she goes back to Lady Rose "I fight on the side of good Voltermort  
and nothing you do or say to hurt anyone in this school or my own  
children will stop me. Nothing do you hear me Tom Riddle? Would you  
try to kill your own grandmother Tommy?" Lady Rose smirked at the  
shocked look on everyone's face. They weren't thinking that could  
happen. (AN: Surprise!) But your father was a half-breed one of the  
first that didn't even look like a house elf. Attack me if you want  
this fight to keep going." Voltermort pointed his wand at Lady Rose  
then at Harry Potter himself. "The battle keeps going even if you're  
my grandmother to stupid little mud blood." That did it and Lady Rose  
made the earth shake and Voltermort frozen in place. His eyes blinked  
and moved. His men looked at Lady Rose in fear. They turned and ran  
off. They were to scare on what the elf could or would do to them all.  
Lady Rose walked up to Voltermort and glared into his eyes. "I'm a  
pure blood elf you stupid wizard. Your lucky your kind is still alive.  
If I had my way 40 million years ago we wouldn't be having this talk  
right now. Harry take up the sword of your house and one student of  
each house pick up your swords of your houses. Together you may kill  
Voltermort together." Draco and Harry picked up there swords and  
pointed them at Voltermort. Plus the students from the other houses  
did as well. They attacked at once but it was the sword that Harry  
held killed Voltermort.  
  
Lady Rose smiled at them and looked at everyone then "I'm sorry for  
scaring anyone with the whole vampire and the whole 'oh she's on the  
side of evil' I was on that side when I was young. I saw the error of  
my ways and I know now that I fight on the side of good forever."  
Every student out there ran up to her and hugged her. All the teachers  
but Snape ran up and hugged her. Lady knew that Snape didn't know what  
to make of all of this and was trying to come up with something.  
Everyone that night and for three nights after that celebrated the  
death of Voltermort and there hero's as well. Harry and Lady was a big  
hero to the war. At the end of Harry's 6th year Harry went and lived  
with Lady Rose. "Lady Rose, Snape will forgive you but in time." Lady  
Rose smiled as she looked at Harry. "I know. In your 7th year you will  
be attacked again. But not by Voltermort's people, but by my own son  
he wants my power and my soul as well, it's not mine to give. It  
belongs to Prof. Snape now and forever. Lets go Harry." They left for  
the castle of the Queen of Rose's.  
  
(Stay tuned for Year seven it will be a different story) 


End file.
